


And Yet Nothing Had Changed

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Good guy Shane, M/M, Past Childhood Abuse, references to self harm, suicidial idealization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Shane doesn’t find Rick until Alexandria. When he meets Daryl he’s more than intersted but will Daryl feel the same?





	And Yet Nothing Had Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Might be crappy but it’s here!

Daryl stared longingly at Rick and Michonne, they were a cute couple but it stung. Not because he wanted Rick but he was jealous. It’s been five years since the walkers destroyed everything they knew. Five years of suffering but in all that time every single person around him had someone, whether it was just a warm body at night or a deep ingrained love like his best friend bared, everyone had found someone in the way they needed them.

Rosita had been with both men and women. Aaron lost Eric and found Jesus. Gabriel. Fucking Gabriel, he enjoyed more ass than a toilet seat and yet Daryl stood alone.

Being a party of one wasn’t the worst thing, Daryl just hurt. He never fit behind the gates of Alexandria, it took a long time until they needed him to hunt again but things were scarce these days. He resorted to shooting crows because all the deer were just gone. Everything was but damn horses and chickens and only they were edible. 

Daryl stayed up late, forbidding the nightmares to come. His pa was long dead but he never caught a break. Even now waking up gasping or nearly pissing in bed it was never over dreaming an walker attack but always his pa. The blade across his thigh or stomach didn’t even ease it these days so he sat blinking, fighting off sleep on the porch until he gave up, just long enough to see Eugene stumble home with the new girl who was weirder than him.

He woke up short of breath and curled up in bed, tossing and turning through the night wishing for sleep. It had been awhile since he thought it but it brought him no shame. ‘I should just end it.’ He thought before two people who could challenge that feeling crept to mind. Judith and Rick.

Rick nearly died after Carl got bit. He stopped eating, Michonne was angry at him for giving into Negan and he worked too hard. Rick passed out too many times to count, his ribs protruding but when his ex Michonne came back and begged him to stop, admitted she still loved him he got better. Even with Rick not being his Daryl couldn’t leave him. 

He loved little ass kicker, she was going to be tough, tougher than Rick and Michonne combined but he worried about what would happen to her if Rick and Michonne somehow died. No one loved that little girl more than him but her parents and she had to make it in this world.

So Daryl tossed and turned and slept no more, his thoughts rolling of what he wanted to do but simply could not.

The morning came with rain, it wasn’t cold nor hot but miserably wet. The horses were hard to reign in. The women carried their umbrellas and the men their jackets and started their days. Aaron and Jesus would be back today with supplies and they were scavenging for survivors as well. After all this time they still found them. Rick never gave a newbie a second chance, if they were bad he shot them dead just like he did Negan.

Daryl coughed and thought it was strange, his throat tickled but he didn't get sick so it must have been a one off. The gates opened, Daryl didn't bat an eye as he started building the frame of the newest house.

“Shane!” Rick hollered uncharastically.

It was enough to have Daryl be curious, a rarity as he stayed out of people’s affairs.

A tanned man with a shaved head and devilish smile hugged Rick, smooshed their faces together then hugged Rick harder, gripping him so tight like he would disappear. The stranger was a bit ragged and dirty but seemed fine. Daryl’s gaze darted down to his wet tee clinging to his body showing off his six pack and Daryl coughed again looking away entirely from the stranger. 

“Brother I looked for you but you weren’t at the hospital.”

Rick let out a cry and hugged him again. “I don’t doubt it.”

Daryl was intrigued but not enough and walked off to allow them to catch up.

“I’m telling you Rick could drink more than me, even with all that liquid courage he couldn’t tap ‘dat for nothing. Then Lori came along and all I ever saw was doe eyed blues staring at her. Rick was always a prude, proper as hell but he sure could drink.”

Carol laughed and pushed a homemade beer Rick’s way.

“Nah.” Rick’s twang belt out.

Shane cocked his head.

“That was a long time ago besides I got to be responsible.” Rick explained.

Like usual no one noticed Daryl observing from the dark corner, his bangs shielding his eyes but then Shane’s foot on the coffee table made it scoot across the floor as he popped open the beer and looked at Daryl.

He stared so hard Daryl forgot to breath, the few spots of vision his hair allowed him enough to see Shane fully. There was no judgment, no assessment being made he felt. Just Shane staring into his soul looking oddly playful.

“Whose the pretty one?”

Daryl scrunched up his slitted eyes knowing Carol and Michonne were the only two there, he wondered which Shane was talking about and if Rick was about to get angry if it was Michonne.

“Now Shane don’t you start that. Daryl’s my closest friend, don’t scare him off.” Rick fussed.

“Scare? Because I said he’s pretty? He’s got to know that.” Shane smirked then took a sip.

Carol turned Daryl’s way and smiled wide while Michonne sat shocked before she just decided to ignore the comment all together. 

Biting his already bleeding cuticles Daryl stepped out to smoke.

“So I didn’t peg you for gay.” Michonne whispered, Daryl was surely paranoid and had super hearing.

“I never fucked a girl in my life.” Shane bragged proudly.

“But he did lose it to a teacher.” Rick let them know.

Daryl scoffed at the ones inside roaring in laughter hearing their banter word for word. 

Michonne snuggled into Rick asking Shane for embarrassing details on Rick which he obliged.

Listening as well Carol sharpened her knife concealing her thoughts. The stories were funny and she would give Rick a hard time for weeks but her real concern stayed on Daryl, Shane was a playboy but she sensed something else in him. Not for a minute did she think their newest inhabitant wanted to just roll in the hay with Daryl, her intuition told her there was more to it.

They all went to bed as Daryl listened to the crickets chirping, he struck a match to light a cigarette, debating whether to push the stick of nicotine against his wrist but decided not to relieved at his choice when the door opened and closed.

“Shit man got a spare?”

Daryl didn’t but found himself fishing out one of his last two and handing it over to Shane.

“I didn't run you off and make you smoke the whole pack did I?”

Most nights the hunter stayed outside wishing he could become one with nature, yearning to forget other people existed. Tonight he wasn’t aggravated at Shane’s intrusion but then again never being in tune with his feelings he didn’t detect the change in his emotions, he rasped out low. “Nah, it’s only my second.”

“Good.” Shane stated and patted down his pants. “Shit I lost my lighter. You mind?”

Reaching into his pockets Daryl handed him the book of matches but the man didn't take it and looked at him expectantly.

“I know you’ve been out there too long to expect being babied.” Daryl mused.

Only Shane didn't take the bait and brought the cigarette to his lips expectantly and stared. Suppressing a shiver when hazel met him peering too deep he sighed and struck a match. Shane's palm was too warm for the mild weathered day as he cupped Daryl’s hand to keep the flame glowing.  
It was like slow motion but still too fast to register as Shane grabbed his wrist and held onto it to blow out the match. Coming back to his senses he yanked his arm away and coughed, looking up at the stars.

“Taking something for that cough?”

“Tis nothing.”

“Until it is.” Shane said looking to the sky.

“Not to insinuate but fair warning if you are here to make trouble Rick’s changed. I’ve seen him bite a man’s neck out like it was a chicken wing. He will kill you flat if need be so if all this shit’s made you a different man you best be packing.” It was the warning Daryl gave all the newbies.

“Damn? With just his teeth?”

Daryl nodded.

“Good thing I haven’t changed but you haven’t either have you Daryl Dixon?”

Shane’s glance spoke with conviction, he grasped the porch railing not replying but realized he missed some conversation earlier because Shane now knew his last name. Part of him refused to believe that anything good was said, that Shane could have brought him up.

Shane’s voice cut through his mental dilemma like a knife. “You’re too quiet.”

“You talk too much.” Daryl groaned.

They didn't share any more words that night but when Daryl looked at his watch at three o'clock he found Rick’s friend still standing next to him, not sleepy at all.

Letting out a fake yawn Daryl turned halting at Shane’s soft tone.

“Sleeping doesn’t come easy.”

Daryl agreed but walked in and up the stairs followed by Shane who paused at his door, the one to his new room. Daryl didn't know why but he froze at his own knob and glanced the other’s way. 

“Good night Daryl.”

He meant to say nothing but stunned himself when he muttered. “Night.”

Morning came once more and Daryl felt off, he stumbled into the shower and rinsed off quickly brushing his teeth and taking in his features. Haggard and ugly, he had a scar under his eye but what was one more? ‘You’re nothing.’ His pa’s voice yelled at him like he didn’t know it already then he dropped his toothbrush in the sink shocked into stillness.

This morning he woke up and never thought of cutting himself, didn’t stare hopelessly at the ceiling, the numb feeling of wanting death didn't surround him. He got his ass up and thought of what he had to do today and the honest man who even in his own private thoughts could never tell a lie did so for the first time. ‘Doesn’t mean a thing.’ His mind supplied.

Shane kept his mouth close, stopped himself from asking about Daryl but all morning he wanted to. “Was Daryl up?” “Did he eat breakfast with them?” “Was he already gone for the day?” And so on. His ears perked at the mention of his name but it was only referencing rabbit snares.

Like a tingle of a feather against flesh his ears pricked with the soft barely noticeable thunk of boots. Daryl was walking downstairs.

“Morning Pookie.” Carol made him a plate. 

“Morning.” Daryl halted seeing only one available space next to Shane.

“Morning Poo-kie.” Shane drawled out and tapped the seat.

Rick pressed on his toes in warning and looked over sternly. 

“Uh have a seat Daryl. The syrup is amazing.”

“He should know, he made it.” Michonne said.

“Man after my own he...hunger.” Shane adjusted the “heart” when he caught Rick’s non verbal reprimand.

Daryl didn't catch it and dug in licking at his sticky hands and tearing apart roasted crow with his fingers. Shane found himself smitten by how dirty but cute Daryl was.

“You can stay on watch with me.” Rick suggested.

“Daryl probably needs an extra set of eyes with that hoard nearby that Jesus, Aaron, and I saw yesterday.” Shane wanted to get to know Daryl more. 

“Carol’s on it, she always has his back.” Rick wanted time to catch up.

Sipping the rest of her wild grown tea Carol hid her pleased reaction behind the mug and hummed. “Hmm. Well it’s perfect weather to make that bread and I have to do twenty loaves.”

Daryl choked on his pancake not comforted by Shane’s heavy smack to his back. That was not a damn rub, okay not three rubs before the hand left. Catching his breath he cut his eyes at Carol to plead with her silently but she looked away to Shane like a deranged cat high on catnip, her smirk broad. “Bread feeds us all so thank you.”

Fuck her, Daryl would get her back.

“Hell yeah! It’s been too long since I was in eagle scout mode!”

“Boy Scout.” Rick corrected smugly.

“Hmm wouldn’t matter what I was anyway with Daryl here, you’d blow us all away with your survival skills right?”

Shane winked at him but Daryl looked away sharply and missed it.

Rick was upset but understood, not often did his best friend get that longing glow for another  
———————————————————————  
“You don’t have to do this.” Daryl let Shane know as they tramped out the gates.

“It’s better out here. I mean don't get me wrong I love Rick, glad to see him and walls are nice when I actually do want to sleep and foods good too but it’s stuffy in there. Suffocating.”

It had been two years but Daryl agreed, it didn't mean he had to admit it.

“So who's the hottest in there? Jesus, Aaron, or Bobby?

Daryl trudged on. Jesus but he wouldn’t say it.

“Jesus right? I mean second best?”

Daryl rolled his eyes and shouldered his crossbow higher. Damn guy was full of himself, thought he was the hottest shit though it was true Daryl gritted his teeth. When he shifted over Shane was accessing him. Hell no, he wasn’t talking about him. Shane was talking about himself Daryl thought in his second lie of the day.

The burning gaze and fond smile didn’t let his lie stay in place. 

They trekked further into the woods and Daryl felt it at every mile, Shane’s eyes glued to him. Fifteen minutes later he had enough and went to snap at the man, scream that he needed to pay attention but a walker groaned too soft for most to hear, it was enough though to have Shane turning his attention to something other than him. Shane unsheathed his knife and Daryl superseded a groan at muscular arms straining as Shane stabbed the walker then another and just like that he the kept on walking but Daryl was back in the hot seat, a glare so hard he felt his back burn from it but Shane still caught every walker.

“Did Rick keep sane when Lori died? Back before all this losing her was the only thing I thought could break him.”

“Not my business to tell.” The memories of Rick’s crazy hallucinations wasn’t his story to tell.

“Figures.” Shane sighed.

Daryl coughed a few times ignoring the concern of the other and he stopped at the first trap empty, five trees over and the next was also rabbit free. “Damn we should go home.”

“Don’t give up, it’s all we have.” Shane said leading them further in the woods though he didn't know where they were going.

With nothing to do in Alexandria anyway Daryl took back over the lead. Eleven traps in he bit his lip uncomfortably at Shane’s whistle when he bent over. A flushed heat swept over him in embarrassment but then he felt like snapping, it was damn rude.

“It’s not right to do that to a lady so why would it be okay for you do that to me?”

Shane had the decency to look down with guilt. “You're right, I’m sorry.”

Nodding his head in forgiveness Daryl walked on enjoying the soft chirps of birds though no snares were full. He almost forgot Shane was following but the target on his back itched with that same damn heat. 

“It’s just I’m trying to let you know I’m interested but you’re not taking the bait.” Shane said cutting through the peaceful silence.

“Maybe because I ain’t interested.”

“What?” Shane exaggerated in mock shock. “But I’ve been told I’m definitely all that and a bag of chips maybe even a slice of chocolate cake.”

“You ain't no chocolate Shane.”

“Because you’d already have eaten me up?” Shane batted his eyes.

Daryl was a virgin through and through, never loved another man but he knew he was gay. With his pa, then Merle sticking to his side followed by walkers there was no time and part of him never wanted someone. Sure sometimes his heart ached for it but after his ma burnt up he knew the truth.

“People just die.” It used to be people left you or die but with all this now losing your love was guaranteed. 

“Something tells me you don’t just mean from walkers.”

Daryl didn't answer but walked on, Shane kept his mouth shut thinking twice about suggesting they could just have some hanky panky. Daryl wasn’t built like that he knew and he wanted more than that out of the man as well.

He should have felt relief when the heated lust fuel eyes stopped their staring but he felt hollow wondering if all the man wanted was to get into his pants but a rare smile graced him instead when he saw a rabbit.

“See I told you.” Shane reminded him.

An hour later it was time to walk back home, it was only two rabbits but it was two more than Daryl expected and he had a bounce in his step. It felt good having something to bring home to his family. Back at the gates nothing more had been said between them since his second rabbit, he hid his flinch when Shane grabbed his arm.

“A smile looks good on you Dixon.”

Though he tried to stop it he smiled a little wider. He thought he was just that good, that only Rick and Carol could read him right. No worries about his flinch because Shane didn’t see it.

Only problem was Shane knew it very well, it was enough to confirm his suspicions.  
———————————————————————  
A week passed, one where Shane always found him. It stopped bothering Daryl that Shane would do the dirty jobs. Pluck the feathers of a bird, help him collect honey from a hive, even dice vegetables when Daryl made rabbit stew. The bumping of their shoulders and friendly pats didn't alarm him anymore and when Aaron brought him a pack of smokes he shared them with Shane willingly.

He leaned down and rubbed his fingers across a deep knick in the porch railing remembering Carl digging his knife into it. Rick had fussed at him, saying they finally had a home and to respect it but Daryl thought it was stupid, understood a home wasn’t much. He missed that kid. He was never sentimental but under his bed was an empty can of coke, the last thing Carl handed him and the letter he wrote him, damn he had to stop himself from reading it over and over fearing it would fall to pieces. It wasn’t right even after all this time.

“Hey you okay?”

Daryl always slouched in on himself to appear smaller but something was different in his posture.

“Just thinking.”

“Yeah? Good or bad?”

“Definitely good.” Daryl answered and sat down on the steps.

It was late, everyone was in bed but Shane found him every night on the porch. “Thinking of Carl, I never get attached but that kid he was something else.”

“He was just a boy when I saw him last. Little spitfire used to run his momma ragged.”

“He could shoot as good as his daddy. Would tell Rick when he was wrong. Good head on his shoulders and he grew up too fast. Lori didn't want him to carry a gun, thought it was dangerous.”

Shane scoffed.

“He took one anyway and wouldn’t stay in the damn house. We were at a farm.” Daryl explained.

“Michonne was his mother in every sense of the word. He’s what brought her and Rick together and he wrote us all letters after he got bit, he thought this bad guy Negan would spare our lives, he wrote letters and pleaded our case to the man.”

“Guess it didn’t work.” Shane joined him on the steps.

“Not how he intended. Negan felt bad for just a minute, long enough for Rick to grab his gun and shoot him dead.”

“What the hell kind of name is Negan?”

Daryl laughed. “Well the man was crazy, his parents probably were too, naming their kid that is proof.”

“So you can joke?” Shane’s thigh bumped his.

Not knowing what to say Daryl stayed mute.

“I don’t even have to tell you how pretty you are when you squint your eyes to make you clam up, all I have to do is speak.”

Daryl coughed until tears came to his eyes and Shane was running inside to get him water.

“You need to get that checked out stubborn.”

Daryl was starting to agree.

Shane started up some stories about Rick and Daryl tuned in listening until sleep had to come.

Nights were easier to sleep through and waking up feeling happy was starting to feel normal. It had nothing to do with Shane.

After breakfast sitting next to Shane in his “reserved” chair he went to Sadiq and decided for once to get checked out. It was time he did so, Shane's words didn't do anything to get him there whatsoever.

“I’m glad you sound better.” Shane put his arm around him.

Daryl felt warm and sated but he remembered his pa’s words, that no one could love him and he squirmed away. Like every other time Shane pouted but let him be.

They were wandering the woods, every snare was empty, no birds cawed out and Daryl knew they would come back home empty handed but Shane still urged him to travel out further so he listened.

Both men looked up at the rustling of leaves, Shane’s knife already quietly positioned in his hand. The man was a hunter when he arrived but a few weeks with Daryl and he matched him in being stealthy. Shane grinned at him when a large doe took another step.

Daryl shot the bolt through and killed her painlessly. Binding her legs together for easier carrying he thanked her silently for her offering, only a little guilty that he killed something that managed to live among walkers this long.

“She’s beautiful.” Shane patted the doe’s thigh. “I almost hate we had to do it.”

Daryl grunted lying internally that it was amazing to find someone who agreed with him after the turn of the world.

Walking back to Alexandria Daryl stewed at Shane carrying the large deer, he tried to do it himself but Shane said his bolt made their dinner. Though it was true it made Daryl feel worthless and like he was weak. It wasn’t a new feeling so he let it be.

“Look at that!” Rick grinned ear to ear and smacked Shane's face playfully while his hands were tied.

“All Daryl’s doing. I didn't even see the thing so I had to be the one to carry it back, contribute a little.”

Daryl cut his eyes at the man curiously, not getting why he lied about spotting the deer. Shane winked at him and put the deer on a hook then cut down her belly with skill before handing the knife to Daryl. He took it and starting to skin the hide making plans for it as he felt the usual burning stare of Shane behind him.

It didn't matter that Shane understood how important it was that he skinned her alone, it didn't’ matter at all.

Carol arrived and packed the meat when they were finished processing it, she ordered them both off for a shower. Both scrambled up the stairs finally tired from their long day. Daryl opened the door to the bathroom not feeling bad for taking the first bath but halted at Shane leaning on the door frame panting only a little from exertion. Eyes wide from the smirk on his face Daryl quickly darted his eyes down with no impulse, his blues intending to search lower but stopping at an angry scar on Shane’s stomach revealed by his shirt riding up.

Shane knew what he saw but touched Daryl's shoulder, softer than ever before. “Want me to join you?” He cooed.

When the door slammed in his face almost taking a finger with it he smirked and took a seat while he waited for Daryl to finish.

When dinner came to them, their heaping bigger than the rest Daryl tried to ignore the one who always sat beside him but couldn’t. He caught himself laughing at a joke and squeezing his legs when Shane groaned at the first bite of tender venison.

No one looked at Daryl while he smacked his lips and ate mainly with his hands, the talk around the table shifting from topic to topic. Though he was fuller than a tick when his plate was almost clean he didn’t refuse the piece of meat Shane slid on his plate slyly. No one saw it happen or the small smile Daryl displayed.

That might Daryl would say he didn't know how long Shane had been a part of their group but on day ninety five he opened the door to his room just like day one, one quick glance Shane’s way that became an happy stare and a nod before he entered his room.  
————————————————————————  
Rick was intent on going on a run with Daryl, said so for days. Checking in to make sure it would happen. Daryl thought it was him missing him but the grunts Rick made on the drive out told him he was uncomfortable. 

“Spit it out already!” Daryl had enough of the convert shit.

“So you and Shane.”

“No! No me and Shane. What’s with you man?”

“I’m just sayin’ ya’ll are getting close.”

“And you are best friends. So what?” Daryl nibbled on his cuticles.

“He likes you Daryl.”

“And?” Daryl asked defensively, blood trickling slowly into his mouth now from his abused cuticle.

“I think if you give him a chance you will see he’s much like you.”

“What’s that mean? We’re both guys, know how to hunt and build shit. So what?” It was getting hot in the car and Daryl rolled down the window hoping that gas station would show up soon.

“I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable but being men and doing thangs isn’t what I mean Daryl, you have similar backgrounds.”

Daryl scrunched up his brows looking ahead at the empty road trying to comprehend Rick’s words, the deeper meaning of it all. He inhaled at the memory of the gash across Shane’s stomach, the small scars he saw on his arm and suddenly he felt cold. Daryl didn't want someone to understand what he went through and was offended Rick thought that made them a match.

“I don't know what you mean and you are full of stupid shit.”

Still he couldn't flinch when his best friend took his hand and patted in a few times. “Suffering doesn't bond us but really knowing someone does.

‘Fuck Rick.’ Daryl thought and slapped his hand away.

The rest of the trip went fine, no talk of Shane and they talked like old times. Daryl put a bolt through a walker who tried to take a chunk out of Rick’s arm and in return he got a kitkat that would’ve been his anyway because Rick Grimes was a damn good friend.

Back home he denied that Shane looked relieved when he found him safe, sure he looked at his friend Rick that way too but those hazel eyes raked over him soft and assessing and for once Alexandria really felt like home.

That night nether slept until late at night, they shared cigarettes out on the porch. Shane’s hand rubbing over the knick of wood made by Carl and something had changed. Not only did Daryl share rare chocolate for the first time but he wondered if maybe Shane stayed up with him not only because he was an night owl but maybe because they both were haunted by their dreams.  
———————————————————————  
Morning came and Daryl rolled over in bed already thinking of Shane. It wasn’t a new occurrence but the nagging feeling to hurt, give in to his desire to cease existence was.

Daryl didn’t notice that until he got out of the shower thinking back to when Shane offered to join him there.

Shane stretched out in bed hearing the shower going, it was early and he knew who was in it.

“Daryl,” He groaned out touching his scar, one of many.

He had let that anger dissipate long ago, it helped him kill walkers but was also ruining him. Being alone and angry with no one to take it out on made him change but he would be lying if he didn't say the deep scars still hurt sometimes. The first night home with Rick he saw Daryl, he was pretty but wounded and he wondered if he would open up to him. Poor guy probably didn't know he already let Shane in.

The shower had stopped and he gave Darl time to get back into his room, arching his back he stretched then opened his door freezing when he saw Daryl in just a towel, it was long to his knees but his broad chest glistened with water yet to be dried off.

“Hey.” Shane’s voice cracked, his eyes glued to the other.

Daryl nodded back covering a few nasty scars littered across his stomach but She grinned when Daryl didn't’ shrink back or loose his gaze.

“Damn started without me?”

A glint of confusion had him adding on to his words.

“Showered without me huh?”

“Yeah too slow little turtle.” Daryl grinned removing his hand from his scarred stomach.

“Pet names now? Sweet bunny.”

Daryl turned pink, a cute little blush blemishing the start of his cheeks as Shane came forward and tucked his hair behind his ears and ran his finger through his newly shampooed hair.

“Pssh, I ain’t no bunny. Just eat ‘em.”

“I bet you could eat more.” Shane sassed.

“Stop.” Daryl pulled his hand back blushing to red.

“You really wouldn’t want me to once I start.” Shane promised then walked past Dark to the bathroom.

Daryl denied it as he breathed in relieved, that Shane let him be because he knew when enough was enough.

At their nightly tradition Shane and Daryl smoked and talked. They laughed as Daryl told of Rick pushing his fingers into an attacking walker eye sockets and his rage mode when they first came to Alexandria, how the leader had a crush on Jessie. The archer trembled telling of Pete dying, how he abused his children and wife after everything had changed.

“Good thing the fuckers dead now.”

“Yeah.” Daryl agreed puffing out smoke.

“People like our dads don't deserve to live, see us make it.”

Shane didn't’ mean to say it and waited in the awkward silence for Daryl to huff and run away or to punch him. The man had done it to others since he had arrived but not to him yet, He would deserve it though.

“Yeah.” Daryl whispered out.

Daryl should have froze, been scared or snatched his hand away like it burned but an hour later when Shane’s hand slipped over his and squeezed hard, their hands overlapped on what Carl destroyed of the porch railing neither moved nor spoke.

Shane did smile though, his heart pumping out blood harder when Daryl’s hand turned to link with his. For some it wouldn’t mean much but for them it meant they would sleep peacefully at least for one night.  
———————————————————————--  
One hundred and seventy two days passed. Shane by Daryl's side. Days with game on their table and absent. Happy days where friends delivered babies and where a group came back one person less. Laughs and tears all accopained by Shane’s touch at his side, their arms joined when needed and also absent when Daryl needed it.

It was like Daryl was a book written by Shane, whatever he needed the other supplied. What he didn’t know as he slowly fell in love with Shane wondering how the man knew him so well was his impact in return. He wondered his Shane could love someone like him and make him feel normal aloof that he was giving Shane the same in return. Easy acceptance in no rush to bloom.

Everytime Shane looked at Daryl he saw someone who didn't’ see his body as a tool, who knew things weren’t always easy but small things mattered. Daryl knew life hurt as much as it was precious and the way he looked at Shane like he mattered made him feel like he deserved to be loved back.  
—————————————————————-  
It was the night before day one hundred and seventy three of knowing Shane when Daryl stopped chewing on his half of a chocolate bar and smiled. Poking Shane’s side he leaned against him as he looked out into the dark knight in front of him.

“So are you finally going to man up and kiss me?”

Shane laughed shaking his head. “So why do I have to make the first move?”

A snarky retort quieted on his lips when Shane gripped his chin and kissed him once. Staring into Daryl's eyes he saw his everything before Daryl closed them.Shane’s hand moved to his neck and he kissed him tenderly until he nipped at Daryl's bottom lip and slipped his tongue in kissing him harder.

They came up for air and Shane brushed a finger over his lips smirking like he knew how much Daryl was wanting this.

“Day five hundred ninety seven my sweet bunny and I’ll still be here only seeing you.”

The crickets chirped and Daryl grunted knowing it was true. He finally felt a warmth in his chest that would never escape him.

Shane smiled, his whole body shaking. He never got what he wanted but he just knew that was about to change, Daryl was his forever.

“Back at ya little turtle.”

Nothing had really changed as they sat on the porch steps holding hands and sharing a smoke.


End file.
